


im a lesbian

by twitchy_hands



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchy_hands/pseuds/twitchy_hands
Summary: mikan breaks hajime's nose





	im a lesbian

“Hajime, I’m a lesbian."

“Oh,” He said, playing with the drawstrings on his banana yellow hoodie, “Yeah? That’s cool Mikan.” They stand in the hallway for another moment, looking anywhere but each other.

“Thanks for telling me? I- Uh- Appreciate your friendship?” Hajime tried, not really knowing what Mikan was looking for here. Nagito would probably know exactly what to say, but he wasn’t here right now so all Hajime had was a bastardized version of what he thought Nagito would have said.

“You aren’t upset?” 

“Uh.” He distantly saw Kazuichi, giving him a thumbs up in the distance. Clearly misinterpreting this conversation. “Did you want me to be upset?” 

She looked toward the ground, embarrassed. “I just thought that you- Well we can’t date now. I’m a lesbian. We can’t date because I’m a lesbian.”

The hallway seemed to close in on them, eager students rushing through the halls to get their things. The slam of lockers and voices piling over top of one another melted away as Mikan stared at him expectantly, eyes wider than ever with her delicate hands clasped right below her chin. She looked like she was going to cry if he didn’t answer her soon.

“Okay.”

The way her face fell, he knew it wasn’t the answer she was expecting.

“I mean, that’s cool because I didn’t want to date you anyway.”

Distantly he heard a voice in the back of his head scream ‘not helping! mission abort!’

“Not that I wouldn’t date you, like, ever. You aren’t undateable I’m just not- Uh- what I mean is, you’re very pretty but I didn’t ever think of you in that way. I mean it’s not like I only date people because of how they look, your personality is uh, it’s there. So, yeah.”

He blinked as he looked down at the blood droplets on his hands, coming from his now bleeding nose.

“I’m sorry!” She cried, “I didn’t mean to- Please forgive me!” His head was tilted up roughly as Mikan inspected his nose that had somehow connected with her hand at some point judging by the blood spilling over her small knuckles. She was crying now, full force, and Hajime simple lent against the lockers behind him, staring at her. In his peripheral vision, he could see that people were gathering around them in a misshapen semi-circle, but he couldn’t see much with Mikan’s face so close to his and her hands squishing his nose and cheeks.

“Hajime.” He could practically taste Nagito’s disappointment. “What did you do to that poor girl?”

“What? I’m the one bleeding!”

The crowd murmured in disgust, side-eyeing Hajime as Mikan cried harder. Even a few of the teachers had gathered, not bothering to do anything about the student literally bleeding everywhere.

Kazuichi stood in the crowd, shrugging awkwardly when Hajime looked to him for help and seemingly melting back into the mass of students. Some friend. 

\---

“I broke his nose.” Mikan paced back and forth, their tiny voice breaking softly. “I broke his nose.”

“The more you say it,” Junko paused to laugh. “The funnier it gets, honestly!” She leans forward; chin touching the table. “Whining isn’t going to turn back time sweetheart.”

Mikan’s head snapped toward her. “This is your fault.” They stated.

“My fault? I told you to let the guy down slowly, not bash his head in. Besides, he’s fine. Probably.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t want this,” Mikan said, however, the bite behind the words just wasn’t there. They walked over to the small tray table Junko had taken from the nurse's office, laying their hands flat on its surface. 

“I can’t deny-” Junko began softly, placing her hand over the others. “-I did want some mischief to happen. Violently. I didn’t think you had it in you though.” She smiled up at Mikan sweetly. 

The two girls stood there for a moment, an unreadable expression on Mikan’s face. Junko was all too aware of the silence that had settled between them, a soft silence full of contemplation. After a full minute, Junko leaned upward.

“I’m a lesbian, not a masochist.” She said, firmer than Junko had ever heard. Purple hair slid through Junko’s fingers as Mikan turned and walked back into the nurse’s office, messing with bandages despite Hajime already having been tended to. 

Junko could see him through the door, sitting on the bed and holding his nose pathetically. It wasn’t broken. When Hajime locked eyes with her she held up one of her sharp red false nails and he watched with interest. Slowly she brought her hand down, licking across her finger and smirking when she saw Hajime’s embarrassed blush before dragging the pointed nail across her own throat with a glare that could decimate cities. 

Hajime paled, as a dead man walking should.


End file.
